Road Rage!
by Zahir890
Summary: Furrball and Dave Green enter a street motorcycle racing competition to compete for the 2 million dollar prize. Will they be able to win it? Find out in this Road Rash parody one-shot! Enjoy and please F&R.


***The trumpets blow and the carpets roll over to reveal none other than...Me.***

 **Me: Hi everyone and welcome to my Tiny Toon one-shot. Feels great to be back home eh?**

 ***Cheering voices can be heard as two toons, who come by the name Furrball and Dave Green, appear with smiles on their faces .***

 **Furrball: Yeah it feels good to back again after that novel you wrote.**

 **Green: True. Very true. Anyway, let's play a PC game.**

 **Furrball: What's that called?**

 **Green: It's called...**

 ***I covered his mouth.***

 **Me: Never mind. Before we get to this one-shot, it's time for the Tiny Toons to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Furrball: You said it. Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Green: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toon, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

 **Me: And we all hope that you enjoy this one-shot.**

 **Okay then. It's on with the one-shot folks! And I hope that you will all enjoy it.**

 **Everybody *happily*: Enjoy the new one-shot!**

 ***Everybody nodded and smiled as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Road Rage.

Two motorcycles, the green one and the blue one, are racing against each other and they seem to be punching and kicking each other while riding with some voices saying:

"Come on! I'm taking ya down!"

"Ho hum! Not that easy to take me down."

The fighting continued for a while till, when suddenly, the car came and it hit the blue bike!

"Noooooooooo!" The voice cried in horror as the rider is sent flying off after being hit.

"Ha Ha! See you at the finish line then." Another voice chuckled and laughed a bit as he rode off.

The blue rider then immediately tried to run back and get his bike...

Then the police comes. He's too late.

"Oh No! Not again!" The voice cried out in horror as it soon sees the scene of the rider getting arrested and it soon shows the word 'BUSTED'!

"Well tough luck pal but at least you can see me finish the race." The another voice said.

"Yeah but your bike has taken an awful lot of damage."

"I know..."

 _3 minutes later:_

"I can see the finish line." Another voice said happily as he is still riding care-free till...

"Whoa! Look out!" The voice called out.

"Yikes!"

The green rider manages to avoid one car but the second car...not so lucky.

CRASH!

"You gotta be kidding me! I was near to the finish line!" Another voice cried out as it soon shows the scene of the rider getting thrown out when it hit the car and it soon shows the word 'WRECKED'!

The scene then shows the two young toon cats, after all, are just playing after all with their controllers and on television. One young cat consist of blue fur and black small eyes. The other one is a young, green male cat, who has an anime-like hairstyle in which he has green hair, his green, anime-style, hair which has bangs and his eyes are a mixture of beautiful black and green in which his left green eye is nearly covered with bangs while above his right green eye is some bangs. Both of them are wearing sleeping clothes in their respective colour.

"Ah! Good riddance!" The green cat cried out.

"Oooooh! You were almost near to the finish line." The blue cat comforted him.

"Having anything bad happening just when you near the finish line is as if I've been cursed!"

"Nah. You're not cursed."

The green cat gave a long sigh when suddenly his mother called them:

"Furrball! Dave Green! Time to go to bed!"

"We're going mom!" Green called back as he and Furrball went upstairs.

 _A few minutes later:_

The young cat duo are now on their beds.

"Still. It was a fun motorcycle racing game don't you think?" Furrball asked.

"I agree. Racing on the streets, punching and kicking out other riders and those badass polices all made this game look cool." Green said, "Thus we'll call it not motorcycle racing game, but street motorcycle racing game."

Furrball nodded before asking while wondering:

"I wonder if it would have been us."

"Oh please. It's only on games that these stuff happens." Green said.

"I was just wondering..."

"Anyway. It's getting late. School's tomorrow and we both have a class with Sylvester and Steve together and we don't wanna show up as sleeping zombies."

They both laughed for a while before Furrball said:

"Yeah. Good night."

"Nighty Night." Green said.

And so Green turned off the light and they both went to sleep.

* * *

 _Next Day_

 _Acme Acres Street:_

"Man. I feel bored." Green, wearing his main attire, said and sighed.

"Yeah. Me too." Furrball sighed as well.

It's been an hour since the school day ended for today. Other than their class with Sylvester and Steve, it has been kinda a boring day for some odd reason. Both their Wild Chase and Cartoon Violence classes are being taught on book today. Their beginning spin changing class only lasted half an hour as Minerva needed to do something in which the guys suspect about her having an affair in which they groaned while the others chuckled a bit.

But other than that...yeah...

"What a dull school day we had except on our mentors class." Furrball said.

"What now?" Green asked, sighing.

"I don't know. Hey wait a minute. Weren't you suppose to have a date with Sarina tonight at the Toons and Humans Town/City?"

"Cancelled because Janne has suffered a bit of fever and isn't doing well so she, Sabrina, Kate and Margot are going to visit her tonight. I told Dizzy about it and boy he really wanted to see her so I gave him the address."

"Oh Dear. I wish her a speedy recovery."

"Yeah. Thanks."

They sighed for a moment before Green asked:

"How about let's go and play some arcade games? Surely they do have that type of place right?"

"Definitely yeah." Furrball said, "But it was never shown in any episode so we might have to do a bit of searching around if it's okay with you."

"I have my mobile phone with me so no worries."

"Alright then. Let's get going."

"Yeah..."

And so the cat duo got up and they walked a few distance when suddenly...

WHOOSH!

SPLASH!

A speeding motorcycle came with a whoosh sound and since there are some water on the road, it splashed and went straight towards the cat duo in which only their eyes can be seen for a few seconds before they find themselves wet and they had to shake themselves to get rid of the water.

"Thank goodness my mobile phone is waterproof or else it would have been finished by now." Green said.

"Yeah but what the heck was that?" Furrball asked in surprise.

"Don't know but that guy had left a water trail on it so lets follow it."

"Yeah."

And so they followed the water trail where, upon getting closer, they could hear people and toons cheering, shouting and lifting the rider up and down and saying "Hip Hip Hooray!"

"What's going on?" Furrball asked.

"Seems like some street motorcycle racing is going on." Green said, "Though I doubt it cause I could only see one rider."

"OMG! Could it be related to the game that we played yesterday in our house?"

"The cops would be on his tail now if it was."

"Oh."

"Hey. What's that?"

Green then pointed something at the wall in which they looked at it. It seems to be a large poster which reads:

 _ **DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE THE BEST STREET MOTORCYCLE RACER EVER?**_

 _ **THEN COME SHOW YOUR SKILLS IN THIS ULTIMATE ROAD RAGE COMPETITION!**_

 _ **CIRCUIT: ALL AROUND ACME ACRES ACCORDING TO THE CIRCUIT MAP.**_

 _ **DATE: THIS SATURDAY!**_

 _ **PRIZE: 2 MILLION DOLLARS! AND TROPHIES TOO!**_

 _ **BIKES ARE AVAILABLE AT A FAIRLY GOOD PRICE OR YOU CAN GET YOUR OWN BIKE!**_

 _ **WARNING: BY AGREEING TO PARTICIPATE, YOU AGREE THAT YOU ARE PUTTING ALMOST EVERYTHING IMPORTANT TO YOU ON THE LINE AND ARE AWARE THAT YOU WILL SUFFER BROKEN BONES!**_

"Whoa! It is real! The Road Rage game has sprung to life." Furrball said in excitement.

Before Green could say anything, they are interrupted by a man with brown beard and who almost dresses like the late 1980s. The man approached them and said:

"Hi ya kitties. What's up? Getting interested in the poster?"

"Oh yes. Definitely yes." Furrball said in excitement.

"Who's the host on that?" Green asked.

"Oh that will be me. I'll be the host of this awesome street motorcycle race so you can call me 'The Host'." The Host smiled and asked, "Would you like to join the race of the century? It's gonna be awesome."

Before Green could say something, Furrball said in excitement:

"Where's the contract?"

"Be right back." The Host said.

When the Host is gone, Green asked:

"Are you sure about this?"

"Huh?" Furrball asked.

"Like you know what it says in the warning. You are putting almost everything important to you on the line and may finish with broken bones. In our case, we are putting our contract, relationships with others and school lives on the line and one slip-up would bring disastrous consequences for us. I think I clearly know why it tries to warn us. Once we participate, there's no turning back. Are you still prepare to take that risk?"

"Yeah. I'm confident. I know we are putting some big and important things of us on the line but there goes the saying 'No Risk, No Gain'."

"True though..."

"Hey cats. I'm back." The Host said as he showed them the form, "Just write your name and sign it and the rest will be done by me."

Furrball and Green signed it. Feeling excited, the Host showed them the guide book and said to them:

"This is the tips, rules and tricks of what to do before and during the race in order to win the race."

"Cool." Furrball said in excitement as he looks at it.

"Do you guys already have a motorcycle or you need to buy one?"

"Buy one." Green said in which Furrball nodded.

"Come with me."

They followed the Host to the shop name 'Ultimate Bikes and Motorcycle Shop'.

Unfortunately, it's nearly just an empty place in which Green and Furrball dropped their jaws in shock.

"Yeah I know. Many participants also brought bikes from here so sorry about that." The Host sighed before saying happily, "But at least there is one more left so you will be able to buy it. Wait for it...*Reveals it* Ta Da!"

Green and Furrball could only roll their eyes when they saw the shop's last motorcycle stock. This motorcycle is a bit old fashioned with some dirt on it. One wheel is lying on the ground while the rear wheel is still on the motorcycle. Silence occurred for a minute before the Host said:

"Yeah. It hasn't been rode along for a while but it delivers a very excellent performance once it reaches its full capacity but you just need to be careful of the breaks." The Host said before asking and offering, "So we have a deal kid. I can give you for 50 bucks and also there's an instruction manual, engine and tuning parts I'll give but it will cost a bit more. So what do you think?"

"Hmmm..." Green thought as Furrball looks at him.

* * *

 _35 minutes later_

 _Outside Green's house:_

"So...Furrball. What do you think?" Green asked as they looked at the bike in which made them sigh.

"Well it was the last one so we didn't have much choice." Furrball said before asking, "Seriously. Why didn't people ride on this bike cause it has quite been a while? I bet the bike has a curse on it or it might had been involved in a high speed crash."

"Don't know myself. Well at least we've got the engines and tuning part as well as the instruction manual."

"Where did you...oh I know now. Never mind."

Furrball sighed as he scratched his head before asking:

"And there's another problem. Where do we hide it?"

Both Furrball and Green looked at each other and gasped before Green said:

"We'll think about that later. Here's what we gonna do. We're gonna work hard and sweat to make sure that the bike has reached its full capacity by tuning it. So today is Monday and the race is on Saturday. Shoot! We don't have much time! We really need to work long hours on that one."

"How about we start now then?" Furrball asked, "The earlier, the better."

"Good idea. There's a garage that's near our place. We can keep it there. It's an automated garage where you can place your vehicles for free as long as it doesn't exceed the deadline month: 1 and a half month. After that, you have to pay. It also has a password lock in."

"Then lets go there then and start working." Furrball said in which Green nodded as they took the bike to the garage Green is talking about.

So over the next few days including that day, this is how it went:

Monday: Some tuning done to the bike.

Tuesday: More tuning done to the bike.

Wednesday: More tuning done to the bike.

Thursday: Tuning the finishing part of the bike and repairs done.

Friday: Painting and testing.

During those days, the cat duo quickly left when their school routines are done. Many toons wondered about them with Buster even asking them but they said that they have some important stuff to attend. This was a bit of a lame excuse in which the cat duo thought but surprisingly, they understood which gave them a massive sigh of relief.

 _Friday_

 _Evening:_

By the end of their testing, the cat duo smiled and they slapped high fives.

"We did it." Furrball said happily.

"We sure did." Green smiled before asking, "It looks good as new eh?"

Furrball smiled as they looked at the good as new bike. It's smooth and silk with everything being fixed. The painting is that mixture of blue and green while adding a logo of a fierce cat with flaming hair on it. They looked at the new design and smiled.

"Let's win and get the 2 million dollar money prize tomorrow." Furrball said in excitement.

"Yeah." Green smiled before saying, "All we need to do now is read the guide book the Host had given us."

Furrball nodded as they read it. Upon reading it, it has been decided unanimously that Green will ride on the motorcycle while Furrball, who will be sitting behind him, will handle the rest.

* * *

 _Saturday_

 _Outside:_

The big race had finally arrived.

There is a large crowd gathering and a large group of people and toons gathering up. Many racers are also there, chatting with the people or hot toons or human ladies.

Pretty soon, Furrball and Green arrived with their newly rebuilt motorcycle and they are in awe.

"Wow! Look at the crowd." Furrball said in awe.

"Yeah and a lot of racers too." Green said, "Looks like everyone is getting into this contest eh?"

"You say it."

"Now where is the host?"

"Hey you two! You came!" The Host called out as he waved his hand so that the cat duo can see him, "Alright! Dave Green and Furrball check. Just a few more to go and we'll be set for the position lottery. Wow! You really improved a lot on that bike. It's very cool now."

"Thanks sir." Green said.

Furrball also nodded with a smile as silence occurred for a while the cat duo are looking around. Suddenly, Furrball spots someone and gasped in a bit of shock before lightly pulling Green's shirt a bit.

"Yeah?" Green asked.

"I...I spotted someone recognizable. Oh the horror!" Furrball said and gasped a bit.

"Where?"

Furrball pointed out the area where he spotted someone recognizable but it seems like it disappeared.

"I swear I saw someone just now." Furrball gasped in shock.

"Maybe you were just seeing things." Green said.

"But..."

"What does he look like when you claimed that you saw him that made you go horrified?"

"Brown hair and, just like us, short height."

"Brown hair and short height? Hmmmm?"

Green then began to think:

" _That almost fits the description of Montana Max. Did he come to race? If what Furrball saw is true, then what the hell is he doing here anyway?_ "

Before he could think of anything else, they could hear the Host shouting:

"Alright racers! Line up! We're gonna do a lottery or raffle or whatever to reveal your starting position of your race!"

The crowd cheered as the racers lined up to do a lottery or a raffle draw to reveal the starting positions of the race. Every time, the Host will announce the racer name and the crowd will cheer as the racer steps in to see where he/she will start.

While the cat duo are waiting, they could hear some "Ooooooooh"s and drooling noises.

"What's that about?" Green asked.

"Look at the hot racer lady in way front of you." The toon racer drooled, "Ain't she pretty and sexy?"

"I agree on you on that." The racer, who is behind the toon racer, nodded in agreement.

The cat duo then looked front to see the hot racer lady trying to pick any number from the box. She's completely covered with black racer jacket clothes and a helmet but it is her long blonde hair that caught the cat duo's attention.

"She looks very familiar to the one we have in school." Green said.

"My thoughts exactly." Furrball said.

After picking up the number and seeing it, she walks back with many toon, human and human toon racers continuing to look and drool at her. When she passed the cat duo, both Green and Furrball said:

"Yep. Someone familiar off."

Then they waited for their turn to come.

 _3 minutes later:_

"Dave Green and Furrball!" The Host called out.

The cat duo stepped in as the crowd cheered wildly.

"This is it. The moment we have been waiting for." Furrball said in excitement.

"Lets give ourselves a good starting position." Green said as Furrball nodded in excitement.

The lady then shook the box at first before spinning it round and round before placing the box back to where it was and said:

"Pick any paper up from the box."

Green nodded as he does so and scrambles and scrambles till he got one.

"Time to check it out." Green said in excitement.

He then unfolded the paper to see that their starting position is No...

 _46_

Poker face XD!

Green and Furrball did a poker face expression when they saw that.

"Keep the paper with you for we're gonna take it back before the race begins." The Host said.

"Yes." The cat duo said.

While they are walking gloomily towards their bike, Furrball decided to ask the Host as to how many racers are there and reply is...

"50."

More Poker face expression XD!

"50?!" Green gasped in a bit of shock, "That even overtook the numbers of cars in the beginners track in Daytona USA."

"I know and we'll be starting at the 46th position!" Furrball cried out.

"Yeah I know it sucks. Not the best start we are looking for but we're gonna show them the big boys don't always win."

"Yeah I agree."

Both Green and Furrball did the brofist and felt better after that conversation.

 _10 minutes later:_

"Racers! Check everything and get on your bikes!" The Host announced in which the crowd cheered loudly.

"Furrball. Check everything out." Green said as he hops on the bike.

"Let's see. Baseball bat check. Metal chains check. Two packets of milk of check. Yeah. We're good." Furrball said as he hops in.

While the lady is collecting the paper back, the cat duo then turned around to see who is in the last place and who it was shocked them a bit.

"Oh Dear. Is that hot lady in the last place?" Furrball asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Seems like. Feel bad for her though." Green said.

" _I wonder where's that brown haired short guy I saw. Probably he took one of the top spots_." Furrball thought.

"The paper." The lady said.

As soon as the cat duo gave the paper back, the Host arrived in which the crowd cheered wildly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the big Road Rage Competition taking place right here in Acme Acres! 50 racers are taking part of this high speed street motorcycle racing for the prize money of 2 million dollars!"

The crowd cheered wildly.

"And now I'll explain the track route." The Host said as he begins explaining it.

 _After doing so:_

"Alright racers! Are you ready?" The Host called out on the microphone in which the crowd cheered.

"Yay!" The racers cheered.

"Crowds?"

The crowds cheered wildly as silence occurred for a moment before the Host said on the microphone:

"Start your engines!"

The racers started their engines as the crowd cheers.

"This is it." Green said in which Furrball is excited.

The Host and crowd began the countdown:

"In 3!"

"2!"

"We'll win this." Furrball said in which Green nodded.

"1!"

"Let's do this!" The cat duo said as they did a quick brofist.

"GO!"

And so 50 motorcycle engines are roaring and they took off. Off they go and let the race begin!

Soon everyone is roaring their way on the road. Already some punches and kicks had been thrown and metal chains begin taken out and baseball bats being swung around. Since it's a start of the match, a lot of these have taken place to knock some riders out early so that they can have a lot of space to try to get the top three places as well as dealing with the cops.

Green is overtaking them nicely, going up from 46th to 37th place while Furrball is on a lookout for anything being thrown at them.

"Wow Green. You are riding real good." Furrball said in awe.

"Thanks. This is what happens when we worked really hard for that bike. Good thing that we kinda know the course cause we always ride and walk on it." Green said.

"That's true."

Soon Green could see a number of bikes fighting for positions while the other side has a wide open space on it. Green then went straight to that space, where it would be soon taken by the other riders, but Green luckily got away before that even took place.

"Wow Green! That's incredible! We avoided a swarm of riders jostling for position." Furrball said in excitement.

"What's our position now?" Green asked.

"Let me see...uh...29th place!"

"Now we are talking. Furrball, be even more alert now cause the riders might tend to be clever and sensitive of what their opponents are doing when they tried to pass them."

"You got it."

So while they are riding and overtaking their opponents, a toon, currently on 21st pace, has seen a human toon rider attempting to pass him. Laughing a bit at himself, he came closer to the human toon rider and kicked him. The human toon rider lost his balance and he fell down. Pretty soon, a hybrid rider also fell down and a huge crash occurred in which the toon rider laughed.

"See you soon in jail or in the hospital." The toon rider laughed as he sped away.

Meanwhile...

"OMG! We are heading to the crash site!" Furrball said in a bit of horror.

"Leave it to me." Green said who bravely went towards the crash site.

And pretty soon, he got out of it.

"Hooray! We escaped the crash site!" Green said happily as he slapped high fives with Furrball.

"We are now in 22nd place if I'm not wrong." Furrball said before asking, "Do you think these guys will come back from the crash site?"

"Yeah. So long as they are don't get themselves arrested or find their bikes wrecked. Now this is where things are gonna get really tough and rough as we are almost on the Top 20 now."

"Good thing we passed the others once that ain't so threatening and took good use of the opportunity provided."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, still on 21st place, the toon rider could see Green and Furrball approaching him. Smirking and laughing at himself, he slowed down a bit so that he could meet Green and Furrball side by side. After a few seconds, Furrball looks at the toon rider before he gasped in horror and called out:

"Green! Look out!"

"Huh?" Green got a bit startled before he is about to get caught with a big boot but, by instincts, manages to avoid it.

Though they nearly lost control of the bike because of what had happened, Green managed to regain balance of it.

"Whoa! That was close." Furrball said.

"Yeah and now we are gonna dish some payback to that guy." Green said.

"We can punch and kick right?"

"Duh of course. Remember what happened at the beginning of the race? So many punches, kicks, baseball bats and metal chains being thrown around."

"Metal chains! That's it! I got a plan!"

"Same here. Listen to my part of it."

Green then told Furrball about his plan in which Furrball smiled and nodded. It isn't long till they met him again.

The toon rider is shocked upon seeing them. This is just the reaction the cat duo wanted. All off a sudden, Furrball hit the toon rider with the metal chain and whipped him 4 times. At that point, one could easily lose balance and fall down from the motorcycle but the toon rider manages to ride on some how, much to Furrball's surprise but Green assured not to worry.

Prettying soon, a right corner is coming and just as they are taking the right corner...

"Now!" Green said.

Without hesitation, Furrball hit the toon rider again with the metal chains. This time, the toon rider lost control and he falls downs from his bike.

"Yes!" The cat duo said happily as they slapped high fives.

The toon rider just went rolling over and the bike slided following that fall. When it stopped, the toon rider got a bit dizzy first before shaking his head to see Green and Furrball waving him Ta Ta, Bye Bye.

"Hope you can make a comeback...if you can!" Green called out while Furrball laughed before waving, "Ciao!"

And then they sped away.

The toon rider then immediately got up and cursed at them which isn't the brightest of the ideas because several riders from the crash site which was caused by him, saw him and agreed to take him out as one rider kicked the toon rider on his back and another rider smacked his head with the baseball bat as he falls down again and they passed him.

The toon rider groaned as he slowly gets up as the other riders are soon overtaking him. Just as he got his bike up...

Sirens...

A fire service sirens? Nope. An ambulance sirens? Not that either.

Realizing that sirens and gasping in horror, the toon rider panicked and started the engine but he couldn't even go on a full throttle before...

"Halt! Don't move! Raise your hands up!"

The toon rider gulped and, accepting his fate, raised his hands up. Behind him are a couple of policeman, policewoman and police toons.

Yep you heard it. So what sirens did the toon rider hear?

The answer: Police Sirens.

* * *

"Well that's one thing gone." Green said as he slapped high fives with Furrball.

"Yeah. It is done." Furrball before saying it in excitement, "Now all we have to do now is to win this race!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

And so they sped off, overtaking nicely some racers along the way.

"We are in 15th place now." Furrball said it excitement.

"Pretty cool." Green said, "Just a couple of fellows and we'll be holding the top spot."

"Indeed."

They brofist and continue to have a good time racing and overtaking but then suddenly...

The sirens.

Everybody gasped in horror they realize the sound of the sirens and they try to figure it out to do something. As the sirens are getting louder and nearer, riders start to increase their speed to try to get away from the police with Furrball and Green no exceptions.

"Uh...Furrball? Are you thinking what I'm thinking as to how to avoid them?" Greece asked.

"Whose sirens is that?" Furrball asked.

Then they turned around to see it and their eyes nearly got it big and extended. These sirens belong to none other than police force, who are in their cars and motorbikes.

"Yikes! The police!" Furrball gasped as he, as well as Green, quickly puts on the helmet to avoid them seeing their identifies.

"Shoot! We better get going then." Green said as he pulls the speeding button further to avoid getting being chased.

While riding, they could see that more riders are now punching, kicking and bringing violently swinging metal chains and baseball bats. A few of them have fallen down of course.

"Whoa! I've never seen them becoming so serious." Furrball said in surprise.

"That's because the police will already be able to hear as to what's going on and who's winning." Green said before turning around and gasped, "Holy Mackerel! A police car is already chasing us! Hold on tight Furrball."

Furrball looked behind and saw a police car behind them in which he shrieked in horror.

"What?" Furrball couldn't hear the last line because of the speed they had to go through.

"Hold on tight Furrball!" Green said aloud, "We are going to go full speed!"

"On it!"

Sirens can be heard simultaneously behind their backs but soon Green pressed the trigger and VROOM! Off they go and the distance between them and the police car increased. The sound of the sirens which was constantly booming behind their back can no longer be heard.

"Alright! We did it! We got away from the police!" Furrball said happily sigh in big relief.

"I wonder whether those are Acme Police fellas or not." Green said as they share a good laugh before speeding away.

* * *

 _Some minutes later_

 _Street:_

Furrball and Green are still riding and are going really strong, sitting on the 10th and are now passing the rest of their opponents.

"Looks like we are going great." Furrball said happily.

"Yeah. Those are some nice punches and kicks bring thrown from you by the way." Green said.

"HeHe. Thanks. And I never thought that you could ride so well."

"Thanks."

And so they continued on the race. Surprisingly, most of the top positions once barely gave any fight other than the rider, who was in 3rd place, who punched and kicked like crazy and nearly crashed Furrball and Green but ending up crashing himself (not WRECKED though).

Now, the only obstacle that's remaining is the brown haired guy racer.

"That's him. That's the person I was talking about him looking familiar to me." Furrball said.

"Hey there! What's up?" Green called which suddenly surprised Furrball.

"Oh hey there..." The brown haired racer said as he slowly turns to see them, "Cat Duo."

The very moment the brown haired racer showed his face, the cat duo are shell-shocked!

"MONTANA MAX!" Green and Furrball gasped.

"Hey there kiddies! What's up?!" Max said and he laughed after saying that.

"What are you doing here?" Furrball asked in surprise.

"To race of course, don't tell me I was planning to join normally for I just wanted that prize money when I saw that Road Rage promotion and I knew that I must participate in that race so that I can get my hands on the money and I'll be even richer!"

"And what you're gonna do with it when you win it and get it?" Green asked.

"For World Domination. Yes! And I won't stop till I clear every obstacle along the way, which includes kicking this guy out, and get what's rightfully mine! Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"That will never ever happen!" Furrball said in pure determination.

"Let's see you try and stop me!"

And so Max began kicking on Green's bike but Furrball kicks Max back and is about to use the metal chains but pretty soon, Green's bike just went a bit further because of the tone of the seriousness and race. But Green is so focused that...

"Green! Watch out!" Furrball called.

"Huh?" Green asked but then soon realizes that he is going straight towards a car in which he is shocked, "What the...?!"

But before he could do anything...

CRASH!

"Waaaaahhhhhh!" Green and Furrball had been send flying funnily after that crash.

"HA HA!" Max laughed after seeing it, "So long suckers!"

Green then landed on a big trash storage (luckily it wasn't his fault) while Furrball landed on the trash can. Their bike had been on a wild slide ride.

Pretty soon, Green gets up.

"Ugh...What happened?" Green asked confusion drowsily before snapping back and said, "OMG! I remember now! We better hurry up now! Furrball, Furrball! Wake up!"

Furrball soon also woke up drowsing before Green's snapping his fingers brought himself back. Furrball then instantly remembered what had happened and meowed angrily:

"We had crashed!"

"Crashed but not wasted yet." Green said as he checks the bike, "Yeah. Some scratches here and there but it's alright. We are still good to go. Come on Furrball! Furrball?

"I...I don't know. That crash just now have definitely killed our chances to win as I can see motorcycle racers passing us already. Plus what if the bike breaks by the time we jump in? It's already over for us Green."

Silence occurred for a moment before Green said it in determination:

"Come on Furrball! Don't give up like that! This is not you! And surrendering right now would be like surrounding to the police."

"Police?" Furrball gasped a bit.

"Exactly. Remember the game that we played? You were just snooping around after you had crashed, you ended up getting yourself busted cause that police guy went straight towards ya."

"Ummm. You might be right though..."

"Plus we can still win this with our burning desire. I don't care what position we are in now after the crash! Let's win it! And even though we don't win, tell me which one is better? A warm and cozy house or a rough sleep night in jail with inmates ready to beat you up?"

Furrball gasped at the last line. Not wanting to be one of those inmates, they quickly got themselves back, put on their helmets, jumped on the bike and started the engine.

"Thanks for your words." Furrball said.

"No problem." Green said, "Furrball. We can still win this but I'm going to need to be at my best to beat the best and I need your support Furrball!"

"I always got your back bro."

"Thanks. Now hold on tight cause here we go!"

And so they got their bike started and off they go, facing themselves a difficult task to win due to that crash.

* * *

"Green we gotta speed up." Furrball said, "A lot of racers must had passed us."

"I know but I just wanna make sure that will you be able to provide me the back up when it's needed?" Green asked.

"Duh! Of course."

"Just wanna make sure on that."

Green then soon speed up as they are finally able to catch up with the opponents. The bad side though is that there's a female and male police officer riding on the bikes separately. Green groaned upon seeing the situation of the race.

"Tsk. A lot of opponent did pass us." Green said.

"And plus, there are two officers already on their bikes, kicking and punching the other street racers and arresting them." Furrball said

" _It's just like my mom said, "It's over if you get knocked out by them_."

"So I think we should give it all on our comeback."

"Yeah. Agreed."

And so they began to chase and overtake the racers. Some are being fine or okay to be overtaken but the others they had to fight through by punching (Green did so on one racer), kicking (Furrball did so on one racer) and using weapons like metal chains (Furrball uses that) and baseball bats (Green uses it). All proved to be working as they knocked out several racers and they are catching up.

"Eat this!" The right now 2nd place rider gives a kick at Green.

"Whoa!" Green nearly lost balance but he managed to stay still, "Two can play that game!"

And so, Green nodded with Furrball who performed that sudden jump move on the rider and they fought. Furrball defeats the rider as he while getting an important document in which they are in awe.

"Nice job Furrball." Green said as he brofisted him before asking, "What's that by the way?"

"I don't know. I just found it but it seems really important." Furrball said.

"Keep it with you in case we need it."

"Yeah."

Furrball nodded as silence occurred for a moment before seeing that their only opponent left was none other than Montana Max.

"Looks like we nearly are there. All that's left is him." Furrball said.

"Yeah and it's payback time for making us crash." Green said.

"True. Let's give him a piece of mind."

"Let's do it! We have made a miracle comeback, thanks to our team work."

"You can say that again."

They nodded as they as now are approaching Max with Furrball carrying the important file on his hand. Max is shocked when he saw them.

"You?! I thought you both crashed and are out of the race!" Max growled.

"We crashed yeah but we got back thanks to our team work." Green said.

"And now you're gonna pay for it." Furrball said as he kicked Max's leg.

"Ow! Why you?!" Max growled as he tries to kick them back but failed as he nearly lost his balance.

Within just a few distance left to the finish line, both Max and the cat duo are going back and forth against each other. They know that one single slip up or any crash will rule them out of the race or 'Wrecked'.

As both Max and Green are duking it out, Furrball noticed something fishy with the file when he took a good look at it again and only to discover one thing that really shocked him when he soon sees a logo on the file in which Furrball recognizes and gulped a bit.

"Uh Green?" Furrball asked.

"Yeah! What is it?" Green asked back.

"The file that we took from that rider. It's...It's a police file!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! A police file!"

"Let me see."

Furrball shows Green the file. Green also sees the logo quickly before saying:

"Well you've got sharp eyes Furrball. Damn! This is bad!"

"I know right?" Furrball asked gulping.

Green nodded as they now both are at a very tense situation. If they crash again and the police finds them out with their file, then everything around them, as well as themselves and their existence, will be finished and ruined. Their stakes couldn't have been more higher.

Suddenly Green got an idea.

"Furrball. Hand me that file and get your metal chains ready." Green said.

"On it." Furrball said as he hands over the file to Green and gets his metal chains ready.

Soon Green approached Max and called:

"Hey!"

"You again?!" Max growled a bit.

"I've come to give you something."

"During a race? Ha! What is it anyway?"

"A top secret file. If you read it and manages to expose it to the public, then you'll be a hero and make billions and billions."

"What?! Seriously?!"

"Yeah but it ain't for free you know. You need to pay a price of the product as the simple economist will say."

"Okay Okay fine fine! I'll pay any price!"

Green then hands Max the file before slowly overtaking him. Max looked at the file for a while before looking front, only to see in pure horror, that Furrball threw his metal chains and shattered the front glass of Max's motorcycle.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Max growled a bit.

"You said that you'll take any price to pay for that top secret file that we had given to you." Furrball said.

"That's right." Green said.

Max groan and growls as he tries to overtake the cat duo. While they are going neck to neck, Furrball saw something coming on the road and screamed:

"TRUCK!"

"Huh?" Both Max and Green got confused before suddenly sees a truck coming towards them in which they cried, "Whoa!"

They managed to avoid the truck but soon the cat duo is on the left side of the road and Max on the right side of the road. Max waved the file to the cat duo before laughing evily and said:

"So long losers! See you in the finish line where I'll make millions right now and billions in future."

However, Max was laughing so evily that he didn't see a van coming towards him. By the time, he stopped laughing and looked at the road, it was too late. All he could do is scream:

""AAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

CRASH!

"Wow! Look at him fly!" Furrball said happily, "He has even carried the file in his hand."

"Well have a happy flying Max." Green said as they sped off.

Max screams as he flies and falls and lands on his helmet before falling down, still carrying the file in his hand.

It didn't take long for the police to arrive and surround Max. As Max regained some sense and concussion, the police officer said:

"Freeze! Raise your hand! Identify yourself and what's that in your hand?!"

"Montana Max and look what I've got, a top secret file where we could expose many people and become famous and we could make billions of dollars of it." Max said happily before asking, "Why not you see it for yourself?"

Max hands the file to the police officers as they looked into it.

 _5 seconds later:_

"No! Wait! What did I do?!" Max cried out as he got handcuffed and arrested.

"That file is not top secret you idiot! It's belongs to the police force!" The police officer said angrily.

"What?!"

"Yep!"

"Wait! I can explain..."

Pretty soon, the police officer bike rider dragged Max and had him locked at the part of the rear end of the bike. Max tried to get out but it's no use.

The police force then could see an another speeding bike rider in which the police officer bike rider said:

"I'll take care of him. You guys take care of the scene."

"Okay." The other police officers said.

"Let me go please!" Max cried and begged only to see that the police officer bike rider has started his engine, "No! No! No!..."

Off they go.

"NOOOOOOO!" Max cried out as he got skied all over as they went for a jolly good ride.

* * *

 _2 minutes later:_

"Furrball. Check if anyone is behind us." Green said.

"Not as far as I can tell." Furrball said, as he looked backwards.

"Then see what's coming at the front pal and who are there."

Furrball then looked to see that much to his awe that there are several people, the Host and the Lady are waiting and waving their hands.

"Oh Wow! We are near the finish line then!" Furrball said in awe.

"That's right. Operation Comeback..." Green smiled before saying this when they passed the chequered flag, "Is complete."

And then the crowd cheers upon the arrival of the cat duo. The cat duo celebrates wildly when they stopped their motorcycle.

"Man! What a ride we had!" Furrball said happily before letting out a big happy meow.

"I agree. We crashed once but we're still going home with the 2 million freaking dollars." Green said happily as they hugged each other.

"Ah Miracle! Miracle! Miracle! Miracle!"

"Oh Yeah!"

They then hugged each other and continued to celebrate with the people when the Host said:

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa you two! Come down. You actually finished 2nd."

"WHAT?!" The cat duo asked roaring and even some people got surprised as well.

"How can we be 2nd?!" Green asked sternly.

"There are two things." The Host said, "One is that the the checkered flag guy has been here long ago."

They could see the checkered guy still waving his flag.

"And the second is that the crowd got really large when the winner came first." The Host said before asking, "Raise up your hands to say who saw the winner before the cat duo came by."

Almost 80% of the crowd raised their hands, much to the cat duo's shock.

"Yeah. It's true." A person from the crowd sighed sadly, "We saw the winner few minutes before you two came."

The others agreed.

"So then if we are actually 2nd, then who's first?" Green asked in confusion.

"Here's the winner." The Host said.

The Host stepped aside as the light went on to reveal the winner. The winner revelation shocked the cat duo.

"Hey! It's the one who started at the last place!" Green said in a bit of shock.

"The one with long, blonde hair wearing that black racing jacket." Furrball said.

The lady then removed her helmet slowly in which the revelation has shooked the cat duo to its core.

"Mi...Minerva Mink?!" The cat duo asked in shock.

"Oh hello boys. Glad that you recognized me. Good job though for coming at 2nd place." Minerva said.

"But...how...last starting place..." Furrball asked.

"While every other racers were fighting to knock each other out of their bikes, which includes you two also, I just avoided it and breezed my way through it without getting involved in any of those conflicts. Although at one point, the police car was chasing me but I luckily managed to escape from him."

"You do know the risks and consequences if you had screwed up right?" Green asked.

"Yeah. Same goes to you too."

They nodded and sighed before someone from the crowd said:

"Hey look! Someone's getting 3rd place now!"

Then they all looked to see a normal driver who is smiling and waving as he approaches the finish line which got him 3rd place.

 _Few minutes later:_

While they are announcing the winners and the prizes, the cat duos are left to scratch their heads.

"Sorry Green that we couldn't get to win after all." Furrball sighed sadly, "If only I had seen before to warn you."

"She must be really smart and clever to avoid the fights that we all had." Green said, "Well at least we got 2nd place though."

"1 million dollars." The Host said.

"Thank you." Minerva smiled.

"1 million? Wasn't it 2 million?" Furrball asked.

"Yeah. I'm surprised too." Green said.

The Host then announced the 2nd place:

"2nd place: Green and Furrball a.k.a The Cat Duo!"

The crowd clapped and cheered as the cat duo came and received the silver medal and the silver trophy before getting the cheque of...

"$750,000!" The Host announced.

"Whoa!" The crowd said in awe.

"Uh sir. Wasn't the winner suppose to get the full 2 million as written in the leaflet?" Green asked.

"Oh silly. It says that the that the prize money is 2 million dollars, not the winner will get 2 million dollars." The Host chuckled a bit.

"Oh!" The cat duo understood.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Furrball smiled.

So they exited as the crowd cheers for them. Silence occurred for a while before Green asked:

"50/50 split?"

"Cool." Furrball said as they did brofist, "In the end, we were able to save our contracts and stuff."

"No risk, No gain pal."

"Yeah. I wonder how Max is doing."

"Beats me."

Green also nodded and sighed as they then watched see the man getting his 3rd place prizes and a cheque of $250,000. The host then announced this:

"Congratulations to the winners and thank you all for participating in this hardcore street motorcycling racing. For those who couldn't get the prizes, think of yourself as really lucky to even cross the finish line cause it seems like among the 50 racers, 27 of you guys crossed the finish line. The rest are either busted by the police or being wasted and were taken to the ambulance. It's now our duty to get them back. Other than that, thank you all!"

The crowd and the riders cheered at the Host's speech.

"Alright 1st, 2nd and 3rd place riders, please come forward so that we can take pictures of it." The lady said.

"Come on up." The Host called.

Minerva, the cat duo and the human man then came forward with their prizes and posed themselves along with the host and the lady as the others began to take many photos of them.

* * *

 _Few days later_

 _Weenie Burger_ _:_

"Wow. Road Rage even happened in here?" An half tigress-half cat female hybrid said in awe.

"Yep Sarina. It actually happened." Green, in his casual attire, said.

Until today, Green and Furrball had no idea what to do now. They did play some arcade games on a high note on which everyone clapped and cheered. Just then Green remembered the cancelled date so he dialed and talked to his girlfriend, Sarina. Sarina then soon came, and here they are, chatting about the recent stuff they did.

"I recall being that game where you can punch and kick and use weapons and cops chasing you all around eh?" Sarina asked.

"Well yeah. It's basically the same that had happened a few days ago except of the track of course." Green said in which the couple chatted about it.

"So...how do you do?"

"How did I do? Simple. Me and Furrball got 2nd place and received $750,000 in which we decided to split the money up and..."

"I didn't mean that Green. I mean how is your typical day going?"

"Oh that. Eh...cool you can say.".

"Oh I almost forgot. What are you going to do with that bike you rode on with it?"

"I kept it in the garage and locked it down."

"There's a 1 and a half month duration in which you can use it for free."

"I know that."

"Ah I see. Well, it's glad to see you again after a while."

"Same here after all the craziness me and Furrball had to go through a few days ago. Your visit instantly calmed my nerves."

"Aww. Thanks Green."

She kisses Green on the forehead.

"Thanks. I needed that." Green smiled.

Sarina nodded and smiled as silence occurred for a moment before Green suddenly remembered something and asked:

"Oh Yeah. How's Janne doing by the way?"

"Oh she's okay now." Sarina said and sighed in relief, "She got a bit of fever just what I had told you but she's all okay now.

"Well I guess that explains Dizzy right now right?"

Sarina couldn't help but laugh a bit as they then could see Dizzy munching some food happily, much to Furrball's and Micheal's surprise.

"More please! Me eat more!" Dizzy said happily.

"Whoa! You sure?" Micheal asked in surprise.

"I know that you are celebrating that Janne is feeling fine now but you'll be fat from all the food you are eating." Furrball said.

"Yeah and you'll be super fat if you eat a lot." Green called out.

"Me no fat! Me still me even if I eat a lot." Dizzy said before giving a small burp.

Everyone inside the food court laughed a bit before Sarina said to him:

"Oh Yeah. My Mom and Dad just wanna say hi to you and hope that you're doing well."

"Ah same here to you." Green said.

"Thanks. And by the way, you said that Minerva and Max were among the racers right?"

Green nodded.

"Any idea what happened to Max?" Sarina asked curiously.

"Still in prison as far as I heard." Green said.

* * *

 _Acme Prison:_

"Okay. Move it now. We haven't got much time." The guard said.

The inmates nodded and groaned as they are carrying rocks now but one of the inmates is Montana Max, who is carrying the heaviest rock of them all so it's obvious that after a few seconds, it fell flat on its face in which Max commented:

"I hate my life..."

The screen is slowly turning back in a circular form but just before it could finish, Dave Green came out of nowhere and did an engine sound, as well as his air guitar move, before saying:

"Vroom! Vroom! See you again people and thanks for everything! Whoo-Hoo!"

And as soon as Green left, the screen went completely black.

 **Me: Yep and that brings to the end of the one-shot.**

 **Furrball: Aw man. Why did you leave us in 2nd place?**

 **Green: That was just a sudden plot twist bro.**

 **Me: Hey come down. At least, 2nd ain't bad eh? You still got the top 3 positions.**

 **Cat Duo: Yeah right...**

 ***They all then soon laughed a bit.***

 **Green: So now you've completed all the 5 one-shots, what's next?**

 **Me: A new Misc. Anime story.**

 **Furrball: Wow cool! Can I join in?**

 ***Everyone laughed.***

 **Me: Yeah right but first I'll take a break for a week. Therefore the first chapter of the Misc. Anime story will be coming up around 2 weeks.**

 **Green: And until then please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: Yep. That's all for now. So then ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and my dear readers and friends...**

 ***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

 **Me, Furrball and Green *proclaiming happily*: That's All Folks!**

 **Me *waving my hand*: See you all in the Misc. Anime section.**

 **Cat Duo *waving their hands*: Bye.**

 ***They all then cheered as the Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


End file.
